Tsukune the Dragon Slayer
by Fire Dragon Slayer Zim
Summary: REWRITING IN PROGRESS! A new year bloom at Yokai academy and a new certain dragon slayer makes thing interesting.
1. Dragon Slayer to Vampire

A young boy walking off the last step of the bus into the earth. Young spike hair with hint of sliver at the tips.

"Well boy, ready for another year at yokai?" the young boy smirk in his direction, showing the point dragon like fang "why not." As the door close, the bus drive into the darkness tunnels to the next demission. The young man turns his head towards the school with a smile, "I'm back guys….and things are going to look interesting for now on."

As he walk towards the school in the dead forest pathway, his heighten hearing pick movement ahead….and yelling. With a eye brow raised in question, he can see far ahead a group of freshman crowed around group of upperclassmen, but in his case, his friends or the school prefer his harem

The first to notice is a young witch name Yukari Sendo, she notice a familiar looking boy and ask "Ummm…tsukune is that you?" she ask nervously, wondering is this the boy she loves. He turns and greets her back, smiling a check toothy smile that makes her blush "Hey yukari-san." He said

"TSUKUNE!" he hears another voice shriek but due to his sense, he mange to dodge by side stepping to his right, but catches her instead of letting her hit the dirty ground. "Hello to you to Kurumu-san."

"_How did he mange to dodge me? He never done that before….and his scent…it changed."_

Once again tsukune side step to the left, with Kurumu still in his arms, to see his crush and best friends Moka Akashiya. She sense his aura…something powerful _"Omote, watch him I sense something more powerful inside him….something more powerful than father." "WHAT! What do you mean something more powerful that father?" "I don't know….but watch him."_

As doing what her inner self has said. She watches him for anything that could be wrong with him or something that is giving his a powerful aura.

"So moka, what you do this summer break." He asked with a toothy smile, his fangs showing.

"HEY AONO!" A voice yelled though the classroom, turning his head to see who is calling. He sees one of the students walking up to him in personal space.

"You think your _soooooo_ cool cause you dating moka! Fight me!" as his final being spoken he changes into his monster form and punches him though a wall.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka yelled but a burst of yokai change the atmosphere as tsukune mange to get the Rosario around her neck off.

The other girls come running down the hall, hearing a yell and noticing the yokai change.

"**So, you want to pick a fight with MY tsukune! Learn your place!" **before she could advance

A roar was heard, her eyes, girls, and the attacker eyes widening.

Turning to where tsukune has been thrown though the wall. They see him in a battle stance, flame around his fist with a big grin and smirk.

"So you want a fight teme!" sucking in some air, making his check big and swollen like a chick muck and "FIRE DRAGON ROAR" releasing the air he gather into flame bursting out his mouth. Similar to a dragon.

The attacker taking the full hit was thrown though the end of the hall, though the wall. Revert back into his human form with serve burns. Unconscious

Shock with how the situation was handling. Inner moka turn her head towards the young dragon slayer

"…**..Tsukune"** she said with a shock look

Tsukune looking nervously at the group

"…..Ummmmmm…I could explain." With sweat drop

"WHAT! YOU'RE A DRAGON SLAYER NOW!" Yukari yelled shock and disbelief on her face

"what a dragon slayer?" the rest of the girl asked

"**Dragon Slayer magic….the power to slay dragon which are Z-class monsters with bare hand…" **inner moka explain while walking towards the young slayer, force opening his mouth to relieve dragon like fangs

"so you mean…tsukune a DRAGON!" Kurumu ask shock

"NO! he isn't, he still human. Just with the power, traits, and characteristic of a actual dragon now." Yukari explain

She admire the fang a bit longer, not caring what the other girls think

"…**.to think you are now a dragon slayer…..who taught you?"** she purred while smiling huskily

"My foster dad Igneel the flame dragon king." He said cheerfully while shocking the others

"…_..tsukune is the son of the flame dragon king…" Kurumu thought Shockley_

"…_.no….it can't be….i can't be his…he the son of the flame dragon king….fire" Mizore thought sadly_

"_Moka going to claim him for sure!" Yukari thought with joy _

"_**Omote….we must have him…claim him as ours….as our dragon.." **__Inner moka purred thoughtfully _

"_well….this is going to be interesting year." _Tsukune thought with a sweat drop

A/N: **Hey guys I decide the rewrite chapter one of **_**Tsukune The Dragon Slayer**_**. Plz review or message me so I can continue rewriting this fanfic again. THANKS!**


	2. The Dragon Slayer of Yokai

_**Morning**_

Tsukune slowly open his eyes to the bright morning sun coming though his window.

'_That freaking sun has the light almost like a White Dragon Slayer!' _He thought annoy of this wake up

Removing his cover to slightly cover air yet no shiver ran down his spine. Fire Dragon Slayer has high body temperature than normal human, in other words. He doesn't feel the cold

Tsukune lit a small match and slowly sallow the flame off that stick. After eating his breakfast he put on his new uniform he had custom made. Midnight black pants, with shiny point dress shoe. His dress shirt all red with gold trimming with a matching red silk tie.

Walking out of the Boy dorm, he look at the greenish blue sky

'_Igneel….where are you?'_ He thought sadly

'Tsukune!" A voice cried pulling out of his thought

He smile with a closed eyes imaging moka running behind him. Slowly turning around and caught her in a hug.

'Morning Moka' He greeted her with a toothy smile

'Morning Tsukune' she greeted back with a light blush

'_**Mmmm**__' _Omote hear her inner self purring. She resisting purring with her. She can feel the heat his body is emitting

'_So warm' _She silently whisper back to her inner self

'Moka?' She being brought from the perfect bless she felt

'Come on were going to be late for class' he grab her hand and start to lightly jog to school. Both side smile at the bold move. "_**He got bold over the summer'**_her inner self comment.

Sitting in his sit look outside the window, Tsukune lightly ignores his surrounding but is once again pulled out from it

'_**Mmmm Tsukune'**_ He hear with his Dragon like hearing, a seductive voice that he knew that belong to Inner moka

'_Hello Moka'_ He silently communicated back

'_**Wait! You can hear me**__!' _She exclaim loudly

'_You should know about the many traits that Dragon Slayers Process' _He said back with a smirk, turning around he could see the shocked look on Outer moka face.

'Tsukune!' He hear Kurumu shout, flinching due to his sensitive dragon-like hearing

'You don't have to shout' He replay back rubbing his ear to dull the pain he felt

'_This is worse than getting suffocating by her boobs.'_ He thought slightly annoy

Before she could replay walked in and began teaching

'Today class were going to be learning about the ancient being who could slay dragons. As you may have heard the legend, the Dragon, Z-Class Monster, once long ago took human in and raised them as their own, but the human also became what you called Dragon Slayer. They process the same characteristic, traits, and qualities like an actual Dragon but Hint the name Dragon Slayer, They could also slay dragons." Mizore then raised her hand

'Teacher, we have our very own Dragon Slayer in this class. Can't we ask him?

'MEWO! WHO!' She shout, shocked their a living Dragon Slayer

The entire Class froze in fear of the aura that enter the air. It so powerful and fearful, almost like a dragon. Slowly the class turn to the left, where Tsukune is pulsing his magic and aura powerfully that an image of a Dragon Took place right behind him. Smirking, he respond to the class

'Did someone ask about Dragon Slayer' He says with a tooth smile, his eyes narrow and slit like that of Dragon. The guys blushing furiously and the boys moving away in fear and respect of the Dragon Slayer

Sitting on the roof, Tsukune and his girls are all eating lunch, while he is enjoy the wind blowing gently at his face and hair

'_Reminders me of flying with Igneel and Queen of the Skies' _he remember his time living with the dragons

'Tsukune, can you tell us what it was like living with the Dragons?' Asked moka

He gave a small laugh, he open his hands and ignite his finger with flames. The girls startled, Mizore moving back to stay away from the heat.

'Learning Dragon Slayer Magic was hell…Igneel push me way passed my limit...but he was also a loving teacher and a second father….I never told you girls but my parents…died….killed by the Dragon of Apocalypse, Acnologia' Sending fear into the girls, even to inner moka who has heard the legend of the Black Dragon.

"I fought him with everything I had…even unlocking Dragon Force' And soon, his skin start to become reddish, scaly, almost like a dragon. His fang turn into full Dragon Canines. Patch of scale ground around his eyes, above and under. His eyes turn to a golden oxen color, Black narrow slits the girl move away in awe

'_Dragon Force….The power that give Dragon Slayers Power that Match an Actual Dragon…..First Generation Dragon Slayer Magic.' Yuaki Thought_

'_I can't do this anymore….He to related to the Fire Dragons…Mother would disappointed' Mizore Crying internally_

'_He look so….More Dragon Like….More sexy' _Kurumu though

"_**All the other can take a hike! That Dragon Slayer is OURS! HE our Tsukune, Our Salamander, The oncoming Storm." **_Both Moka though

A/N: **Hey guys, I thought I end the chapter here and continue it in the morning if I have time. Keep a eye out! Keep The reviews Coming in :D**

**-**_**Fire Dragon Slayer Zim**_


	3. Dragon Slayer and Snow Womans

Sorry about being inactive for SOOO LONG DX! Family drama and a very shitty summer but time to return to the Story! And the "The oncoming Storm" I was watching doctor who while typing this!

**Afternoon**

The bell ringing signaling the end of a school day. Tsukune packing up his school bag, moka waiting for him by the door.

"_I can't believe it…" _The pink haired moka thought to her inner-self

"_**Believe it or not, he not the same human we saved last year. Instead he came back as a powerful Dragon Slayer, who has earn my respect…." **_She whisper back huskily

"_True…he felt so warm…" _The pink haired moka blushed

"Moka! Ready to go?" The Dragon Slayer asked the sealed vampire. He figure the two were talking with one other so he waited till they finish whatever they were talking about.

"Yeah!" She replay happily. The two walked out of the classroom together and out of the building.

While walking away from the school, he felt the air stir cold. He brushed it off thinking it was Mizore following him again. But the air shifted and h smell scent was off, realizing it wasn't Mizore but someone else. He took hold of moka shoulder, stopping her movement

"Tsukune? What wrong?" She asked worriedly

"Someone following us. I thought it was Mizore but it a different snow woman. I can tell by the scent." He replied while scanning the area with his dragon like eyes.

"So my daughter was right…you're a dragon slayer now..." The voice replied, coming out of hiding

"Mrs. Shirayuki?! What you doing here?" He asked weary, the older snow woman

"I came here after receiving a letter from my daughter that you're a dragon slayer now…" She narrow her eyes at me "However she also said that you're a **Fire** Dragon Slayer…is it true…" She asked with her arms crossed

"Yes I am, I am the Fire Dragon Slayer Tsukune Aono, Son of the Flame Dragon Kind Igneel" He replied holding out his right hand, flaming start dancing from tip to tips on his fingers.

She taken a few steps back "Well…we can't have that can we…I'm sure we can reverse this then you can marry my daughter….then again with dragon traits we would become strong"

I Narrow my eyes but widen when I felt moka take my left hand and rip the Rosario seal off. Huge blast of yoaki energy sent out in waves as she transform to her true self.

"_**So you think you can reverse this? You're becoming desperate. Dragon Slayers are being who possess not only the magic to slay dragons but characterizes of one as well. But you think YOU have the right to claim him when he already MINE!" **_She narrow her dark-red slits eyes at the snow woman who shift nervously

"Moka! Leave my mother alone!" Large Sharpe Ice Shades came flying out her. She lean left, letting them fly past here and nailing the tree behind her.

"_**Mizore, your mother has the nerve to try and claim what is mine." **_As the snow woman landed.

"Girls! Stand Down!" Tsukune Yelled out, both turning to him as his pulse his aura

"_**B**_u_**t**_ T_**s**_u_**k**_u_**n**_e…" Both girls whine

"But nothing! Were going to talk or do you want to time out?" He narrow his eyes at both of them. The vampire and Snow woman's filching at the stare.

All the girls gather around the club room and the mother. The dragon slayer staring at both them with sharp eyes.

"Now Mizore, Mrs. Shirayuki. Explain me why your mother here." He asked with a raised eyebrow

"…I wrote to my mother that you became a dragon slayer. But when I told her that you're the son of Igneel…she flip…she keep saying that I should just take you to my village and just get marry but I told her that you would be upset…and it won't work since you're a fire dragon slayer.." She replied with her head down with shame

"We need you to help with the snow woman race or we die out!" She yell at me but went quick as I shot her a quick glare.

"_So Mizore mum is pissed that I'm a dragon slayer now. Great"_ He thought

"Look, it really up to me who I choose to as my future wife. Not you or anyone else-

"But what about the dragon mate ship, Dragon Slayers can have more than one mate. Which mean you will take my Mizore as your mate." She stated me

"That only work if I'm the prince, which I'm not." I replied calmly _"and Thank god for that to"_ He thankfully thought

"Look, the bottom line is this. I have the final say on who my mate is" he get and walk closer to Mizore mother "But if you keep forcing me to pick…**You won't like the answer**" He stated while looking her straight in the eyes while flexing his aura to make her stand down

"…I understand…." She get up and walk to the down "but I won't give up yet" and disappear in a snowing whirl.

The girls who watch the standoff each thought to themselves.

"_He was serious…he isn't a push over this year." _Thought Yukari

"_Mother…you ruin it all…" _Mizore thought depressaly

"_His aura….oh my god…I feel so…" _Kurumu thought lustfully

"_Tsukune…" _The pink moka thought

"_**You are mine Tsukune Aono…Dragon Slayer of Fire..." Inner moka thought possessively**_


End file.
